


Revolutionary Reincarnate Middle School

by puppycornashlynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Asexual James Madison, Asexual John Laurens, Asexual Maria Reynolds, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Hercules Mulligan, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Demiromantic James Madison, F/F, F/M, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Homoflexible Maria Reynolds, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Pansexual Samuel Seabury, don't question my weird headcanons, jfc why are there so many people named martha???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: AKA: the Squad™ is reincarnated and they're all in middle school.Oh, and only like three people remember their past lives.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Samuel Seabury/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Revolutionary Reincarnate Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> the squad™ consists of the hamilsquad (alex, john, laf and herc), the schuylers, maria, the smdr (thomas, james, burr), and due to peggy being peggy, samuel (seabury)'s an honorary member.  
> oh and martha (thomas' wife) and dolley (james' wife) are also there.  
> so yeah!  
> uh enjoy this heck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had remembered for a while now, and now that eighth grade was coming, he knew Thomas would soon too.  
> And he wasn't ready.

The first day of the school year - specifically the eighth grade year - was tomorrow, and James could say with certainty that he was not ready for summer to end. He was planning to make the last day the best day possible, but he didn't account for the fact that he'd end up snuggling with Thomas for a couple hours before actually getting up.

The two had come out to their families (and the whole school; Thomas literally just showed up wearing a bi flag as a cape and no one told him to take it off for some unbeknownst reason, possibly fear) a couple months prior, and while Thomas' family usually went to France for the summer (to visit family), they'd somehow managed to convince them to let him stay with James's family.

James would never say it out loud but it was partially because his parents knew he was a reincarnate and that he thought Thomas was his Thomas (as in Thomas Jefferson; yes, the one who everyone thought was horrible and yes, the one who Peggy wouldn't shut up about while talking to James), and he'd said that he didn't want him to remember... which he probably would if he went.

Honestly, everyone from that era had some shitty memories (unless you were Peggy, who just thought it was badass that she dodged a tomohawk or whatever), but with Thomas being Jefferson... yeah, he was gonna get some shitty memories, and just thinking about some of them - most of them - made James feel sick so he was just gonna. Not do that.

Shoving all that aside, he smiled as he snuggled into Thomas' chest.

He liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the first chapter's short, idk how often i'll post in this and wanted to make sure this draft doesn't get deleted.  
> i don't have a hamilton tumblr atm, but i do have a jeffmads tumblr @just-jeffmads-shit! i also have a hamino account, @🖤aNd pUppY (Le Jeffmads Shitposter)🖤!


End file.
